deadly_mistakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Canaria-Vetatalie
Canaria-Vetatalie is the son of MALOR and Dormin. dfdsfsdsfds Backstory Canaria was never taken seriously by his parents or by the country of immortals around him. After all, his fathers were mighty gods, infamous for their legendary skills of deception, manipulation, destruction and all-around badwill towards humankind. So when Canaria approached his parents and voiced his ambition to become a guardian spirit to humans and help them live peacefully, he became something of a laughingstock. No one forced him to abandon his dreams one way or another, but everyone around him certainly found them laughable. So laughable, in fact, that Canaria decided he was done trying to connect to his own kind, and he elected to "move out" of the kingdom ruled by the cruel, xenophobic gods his parents and immerse himself in the beings he felt he truly belonged with - humans. It was unfortunate, though. Canaria had just about no social skills to prepare him for this integration, and before long, the humans of the town he lived near had branded him some sort of monster. One can't blame them too much - after all, he considered dire threats to their wellbeing to be compliments! But he learned the hard way, many cracks in his hearts later, that telling someone that you think their internal organs are probably beautiful and you can't wait to see them is not the best way to make friends or make any sort of impression on anyone at all. Thus, he returned to the drawing board, changed his appearance. and tried again. Try #2 was also unfortunate. While he was friendly and kind if a bit... off, he found that he was not the true monster. The humans he loved so much, were. Or rather, the fully-grown humans. Bearing witness to overwhelming amounts of what we humans refer to as child abuse psychological, emotional, physical, sexual - you name it, any kind over his decades of living with humans and observing them and their ways, Canaria's expectations of this innocent race had shattered. Were his parents right? Were humans just cruel beings who were going to eat each other up someday - so why get upset if they're eaten by something a little bigger? ... Yes. They must have been. But they were wrong, too - not ALL humans deserved such a fate. The little ones. They were innocent. They were the canvas on which these grown humans painted out their frustrations, anger and hatred, the canvas that ended up filled with red and black and red and black and black and blue. So to speak, Canaria decided to take away the paints and brushes the grown humans had misused. So to speak, Canaria decided that the only way to protect the truly innocent humans of the world was to get rid of the dirty ones. And every adult is unclean. Personality wip Everything about his speech tick is symbolic for something else, as well as his single eye located on the left of his face. “Vehehehe” would mean that you are pleasing him or making him laugh. “Veherere” means you are pleasing him greatly. “Uveve” means that you are mildly upsetting him. “Veeeee” implies that he is exhausted of dealing with you, and has most likely gotten sick from the stress of interacting with humans who seem to dislike him so much. “Viririri” means that you have greatly upset him, but he hides it with a cheerful, tittery-sounding noise. If his eye is closed at you, he finds you a simple person and he does not need to examine you any closer to know who you are. If his eye is opened at you, you confuse and intrigue him, and he has to research you further by looking at you with his physical sight to truly get a grasp on how deep he perceives you to be. His eyes and mouth generally leak a pinkish liquid - a cross between the consistency of blood, sweat and tears - without any real explanation. It doesn't mean he is crying, necessarily, as when he is really crying, this liquid becomes acidic and leaves his face dry and slightly burned. The emotions that would provoke a human into crying also simply make Canaria ill with hot and cold chills. Abilities Canaria has the power to trap people in a never-ending nightmare, a coma from which they will never awaken until he decides they should. Not that he will ever decide they should. Silly humans. Maybe they should have thought about wanting to experience their lives before they decided to ruin the lives of their children. Similarly, he can travel into someone's mind, whether they have a fetter out or not. He normally only does this to communicate with someone, someplace quiet where no one else can interfere. He can also float and fly, and the ribbons all over his clothing are prehensile. They can restrain people, asphyxiate people, tear people apart, pull people close to him, and many other uses. Relationships [[Marrow|'Marrow']] Canaria and Marrow have been married for many years, but they didn't always get along. During Canaria's first try at blending in with humans, he and Marrow vied for the eye, other eye, heart, lungs, stomach and kidneys of the same human. Their rivalry was never particularly mean-spirited, but they were always competing and trying to prove which between the two of them was the strongest, wiliest, most ruthless. Pretty ironic, considering Canaria's overall goal was to win the trust of humanity, but something in Marrow brought out a strange darkness in him. But eventually, he realized that the human they fought over despised them both - Canaria especially. And upon seeing Canaria's despair and confusion at this, Marrow seemed to realize how lost, lonely and sad the prince really was. They love and trust each other deeply - Canaria even considers Marrow one of the only people out there who understands him. They have had each other's back through thick and thin ever since they realized they were better allies than rivals. [[Kainashi Namine|'Kainashi Namine']] wip [[Corinne Gracey|'Corinne Gracey']] wip Trivia * Canaria was not initially a Mistake, but was converted into one so he had a place to exist outside of the toxic RP scene he was developed in. Gallery UR RUININ EVEYRTHIN LARRY.png Canmarrow.png Canmarrow2.png Can and juniper having a good time.png canaria2.png canaria juniper.png canaria1.png discan.png Category:Deadly Mistakes Characters Category:Males Category:The Mistakes Category:Antagonists